the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Curses, Lies, and Liars
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catt Hatter Curses, Lies, and Liars 126 Comments Catt Hatter Catt Hatter @catthatter 3 years ago It had been almost a week since everyone had gone to Blackfog to pick up some nice presents for Oliver, (who presumably enjoyed them) but everyone was still excited and talking about all the things they had seen, bought, or, *ahem* "relieved from their owners." Even Catt had bought something, a glass knife with deep violet streaks running through the blade and hilt that seemed to shift of their own accord. However, not everyone had been the same excited after the trip. When Catt had failed to turn up for breakfast the day after, Sozo had merely said with a shrug, "She says she's got a 'hangover,' and wants to spend the day in bed. She seems grumpy for some reason." While this was alarming, to say the least, it wasn't the last of Catt's strange behaviour. Usually when people encountered her in the halls, she was more than happy to chat for a bit and would only leave if she had to get somewhere before the store closed or something. But lately, she had become much more reserved, and would excuse herself from conversations almost as soon as they had begun. She hadn't even been showing up for her morning sword lessons, and Mz. Hyde was not happy about it. (Just a heads up, people may get hurt in this story. ) Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Can i join?) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Sure. But I'd recommend not trying to fight anyone. I like your characters and wouldn't want to see them hurt.) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yeah, the only one that can fight is out of commission and Lizzy, she's alright but she's not the best. No guarantees though) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (With Lizzy, I think the worst that might happen she attacks is a grumpy, awkward conversation and both of them leaving in a huff.) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yeah, and Dreamer does try to pick a fight Miss Cynthia Crow will pick her up bridal style and carry her away) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (XD Well that's good! Feel free to start the scene. I've got some stuff to take care of, but I'll be on later.) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Let's start tomorrow I have something I have to do tonight.) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (That's cool. See ya tomorrow!) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (See ya!) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago *Mz. Hyde stood face to face with the door to Catt's room. She wanted to get to the bottom of her friend's strange behavior. She knocked on the door.* Catt? Are you in there? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago There was a shuffling sound, then the door opened. Catt peered out from the small opening and grumbled. "What?" She looked exhausted, or really grumpy. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago What's up with you? It's like 12! You missed breakfast! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Catt squinted at her. "Oh, hey. It's you." She opened the door a little further. "I didn't want to go." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Why? You love breakfast! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Mm." She stayed squinty-eyed behind the door. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago What's wrong? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "You tell me." Catt's fingernails dug into the door as her body spasmed like she was in pain. But it only lasted a moment. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Woah! Are you okay there?! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago She gave her an "are you serious" look, and flickered. Mz. Hyde saw something red before Catt returned to normal. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago What the?! Are you doing something with your machine? You literally just flickered in and out of existence! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "My machine," she growled "No." She seemed to be growing impatient with something. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago That's what I said your machine. You know you've been acting really weird lately. You haven't shown up for practice with me. You bought a fancy dagger, even though I have explained to you that they are handled completely different from swords. Sozo told me you went out to a bar, AND got a hangover, you're the one who usually checks up on ME because of a hangover! And you don't talk to ANYONE! This isn't like you! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Exactly. A decidedly masculine voice growled in her head. "I'm not acting like myself, at all!" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited "What the hell was that?!" *Mz. Hyde had been through some weird shit before, and this was slowly making its way up the charts. What was with Catt? What was that voice? Catt was not like herself at all! And that's when it hit her. While at the Bazaar, she had picked up a tabloid about a recent wave of body-snatchers plaguing London. Considering how she was acting, it was very possible that this was an imposter. It was also possible that this is what menstruation is. Anyways, the tabloid said that the best way to find out is to ask three different questions only they can know, and analyze the response.* "Play it cool, Hyde." I know. You must be feeling a little lightheaded from your outing last night! Say, did you bring me back my favorite drink? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "No, I did not." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Oh really? It's such a popular brand, I thought any bar would have it! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "I didn't, because you didn't tell me to." Catt leaned against the doorframe, looking positively smug. "I didn't even look." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago But you're always surprising me! But oh well. *She shrugs.* Anyways, have you tried on any of the clothes I made you yet? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited "No." A lazy smile. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago No? Well why don't we try them on right now! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Because I don't want to." She grinned. I want to play a game. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "There's that voice again! Alright, you want to play games with me? Fine. Let's play." Hey! Do you want to play a game? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Let's play Hyde and Seek!" Hyde and Seek! The voices spoke in unison. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Bingo." Okay! I'm great at that game, they don't call me Mz. HYDE for nothing! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Not bingo. Hyde and Seek. Or maybe it's Catt and mouse? "Nice!" Catt leaned over and handed an old long range walkie-talkie. "You find me first!" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Alright, I guess I'll start counting then. *She puts her hands over her eyes.* "He can't steal my body if I don't lose consciousness!" 1....2....3...4... 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Suddenly, Mz. Hyde felt a pair of strong hands grab her shirt, the sound of rushing air and a pain in her head, then the world went dark. Tag...you're it. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Uhhhhhh..... *Mz. Hyde groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. There was a heavy fowl stench in the air. But it was a familiar smell, she had experienced it many times before on the way to the London Underground....which means only one thing.....* I'm in the sewers aren't I? *She opens her eyes.* Yep. I knew it. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago When she went to move her arm, she felt something around her wrist. But it wasn't a restraint, it was the radio Catt, or, not-Catt had given her. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Huh? I still have this? What's the point of it? He also didn't get rid of my needle. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Suddenly the radio crackled to life, and a faint voice could be heard from the other end, interspersed with static. "...please...-cold... I-...-stand... why?" It was Catt. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Catt? Is that really you? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "M-Mz.-...you? How-...-adio fr-..-im? Y-...okay?" She sounded like she was shivering. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Yeah it's me! Where are you?! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited "Thank-...! It- cold...-atter, I think- ... drown... -'s dark...-scared." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Catt I can barely understand you, there's too much static! Just keep talking okay? I know it's really scary! But I'll be there soon. *She looks around at the sewer.* Wherever you are... 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "-allow th- -ignal... -compass! I-...-ear th- -iver." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago You're underneath the river? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "-ear! Near! Wa--er go- ... an-...-own! L-...-ides!" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Go near the river? Where the tides are? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "-es! Foll- ...-dio signal, -ike ho--ing bec-" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Okay! Just keep talking! *She starts walking.* 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "-at shol- -alk abou-?" The ground was treacherous, and the walls were slick from the condensation. She had to be careful where she stepped, or risk falling in, and she had no idea if the radio was water-proof. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I dunno...anything really? *Mz. Hyde carefully moved forward.* 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Something skittered past her foot. "U-...Will y-...-alk int- -y -arlor, said -he spi- to the fly." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Is that a riddle or something? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "It- poem. 'Tis th- -ittiest l-ttle parlo-, -at ever y- -id spy. The wa- int- my -arlo- up a -ding stair, -nd I -ve man- -ious things to -ow y- when you are there." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I have no idea what you just said to me, but okay! And I think you're getting clearer! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "-eally? Ya-y! I'- recitin- 'Th- -ider and the Fly,' it's a po-m I know." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Where'd you learn it? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago There was silence on the line for a moment. "I, I don't kn-w. I j-st know the wor-s." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *She stops for a moment.* You don't know? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "I don'- think so... m-ybe it was that b--k? It had grey pic-ures." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago What book? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "...The book w-th grey pictures. The spi-er look-d like a gen-leman." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Oh. You're clearer now, by the way.....Catt....I just realised something... 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "What?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago How do I know if this is really you? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Silence. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Catt? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited "Y-you don't..." She whimpered softly. "I'm j-st really hoping that it's ac-ually you..." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Of course I'm me! I don't have a body snatcher of me running around! Ummmmmm....what's my favorite color? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Body, what? Um, it's gr-en, right?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Yeah! Hmmm...that might've been too easy, though. Um...what's my first name? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "I, don't think you've ev-r told me... If you did I've forgo-en." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Okay.....um...favorite tea? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited "You like th- sweeter, fruity ones, -ut I believe your fave is peach. Right?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Correct! What is a hobby of mine? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Fencing, a-d -ewing, right?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Correct! How did we meet? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "U-m-m... I -ink it was someti- af-er I'd started hanging ou- with Dr. Helen. Rem-mber when she fainted bec-ause of my puns? Y-u tried to k-ss her awake!" Catt gave a shuddering laugh. It was really cold being perched atop the drainage pipe, but at least she wasn't hanging in the sewage water like when she first woke up. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( May I present the Unbelievable Drunky MacDrunkerson in the next installment of his popular show! Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter ) How the hell did I get here?! He had been wandering the dastardly halls of this hell hole for roughly one flask worth of time and yet there was no exist in sight. He had tried to follow the Turkey Vulture's directions perfectly. Go down the hall. Take a right at the armor. Go down the stairs and .... Yet due to the abundance of the magical drink in his system the instructions had rolled off of his memory like water off a duck's back....and now he was here...where ever the hell here was. The atmosphere was cold and dank and damp and dark. He had retreated down the stairs however it had been one flight too many. Now with only a candle as his guide that he had stolen borrowed, the man navigated the catacombs. He wished for a window, as to allow the gossamer beams of moon light to seep in and break the eerie stillness of the dark. His footsteps echoed in the shadows of the corridor breaking the deathly silence. He wished he could find the exit soon, whether it be a window or door, he did not care. He just wanted to be free and away from this nightmare! The man hadn't seen a soul since his fight with his arch-nemsis and his mind had began to play tricks on him. Shadows danced, the feeling of being followed, the flickering of the candle illuminating the yellow tinge to his ski-- No! None of that now! It's just another one of the Golden Goose's mind tricks! He drew the candle closer to his torso and pulled out one of his gleaming flasks in hopes of comforting his strained nerves. He just had to wait this out. He just had to find an exit. He just to make it to day break. So help me if this night gets any worse.... His thought trailed off unfinished. He knew better than anyone. Things could always get worse. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (*since) Somewhere in the darkness, he heard a grinding creak of metal on metal and the slam of a wooden door. Ragged and pained breathing followed in the stillness. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ((*creak)) Elsewhere in the building, Lewis found a long umbrella and used it as a makeshift cane. Finding no sign of Drunky, he made his way to a particular lodger's workshop, where he picked up a device he'd requested earlier that week. If I must sedate a vampire--or an alien--I ought to at least utilize the proper equipment, he reflected as he searched for Catt. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago The man whipped around throwing the candle's light into the dark corners where the sound had originated. Yet due to the slick walls the source of the sinister sounds was unclear. It seemed to have come from everywhere yet nowhere at all. The man spun in circles, twisting this way and that, hoping that the golden light should fall upon a helpful soul....maybe a homing pigeon to lead him back to the safe streets of London. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "You're gonna fall over, spinning like that." A hoarse, but feminine voice chastised. Who are you, anyway? "And how did you get here?" You smell, good. The male voice tag teamed the questions, casually, and with an easy rhythm that told of long familiarity. The only way people could get more in sync, would be if they were to become the same person. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited The man spun around to face the small girl. In the dancing light she appeared to be no more than 15 years old, thin, and dressed rather...bizarrely. Between the over sized hat perched on her head and the blue trousers... she was a odd duck indeed. However the peculiar situation became even stranger as the onslaught of questions began. His eyes grew wide in the dark as a deep male voice defiled his thoughts. What the hell was this witchcraft?! his eyes and mind shrieked in unison. But no. This wasn't witchcraft or a spell or anything of the sort, he knew all too well what those felt like. This was something...different--darker. He quickly recomposed himself scanning the figure before him for clues. One body and two voices. The girl appeared to be weak, exhausted from....something. Deep rings rimmed her eyes and her features appeared to be in disorder and sunken in as though she was imploding. The voices, both external and internal, flowed together in the cadence to a single heart beat. The girl's seemed to be filled with concern and curiosity while the male's was filled with curiosity and...something else. His voice was distracted by something else. Two people, one body. Yet this was not some sort of serum as he had studied the known affects of those experiments, long ago. The duo harmonized in only a way that only two souls intertwined by fate could. But what was their fate? Then it struck him. He knew exactly what the thing before him was. Why hadn't he seen it sooner?! This wasn't his first flight with a being like this. He had far too much experience to not be able to recognize this thing before him! Pulling out his flask and tucking Lewis's cane under his arm with the candle, he took a swig to clam his nerves. God and she was so young too! Why did they always choose the young ones!? She had so much life ahead of her and to have it dashed in this manner...Repulsive! His shoulders dropped, yet he did not return the flask to his pocket merely capping it and letting it sit in his hand like life line for his aching heart and nerves. His shock turned to melancholy as he recalled all his previous interactions with these....Situations. The poor sparrow! So sweet and innocent! Just learning of the world and to fly, as that's how they always liked them. To think that such capable sparrow was possessed by a demonic crow...it made his innards weep. Demon Possessions. One of the few things he hated more than the Golden Goose. One of the things more dangerous than his arch-nemesis. One of the few things that still broke his stoic heart.... He loathed demons and the idea of an unwanted possession of an innocent bystander was abhorring! The man took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his mind clear as he recalled his previous missions dealing with these... defiling beasts of nature. After a minute he looked at the girl before him calmly replying to the sparrow's voice--only the sparrow's voice. "I was abducted by one of the more...unruly members and I've been trying to find a way out of this maze of a building." see more 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Heh, yeah. That happens sometimes around here." she nodded. "Terribly sorry for the inconvenience sir." Getting lost here can be dangerous. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago His knuckles whitened on his dominate hand as it tightened around the flask, trying to prevent his off hand from trembling. Luckily his emotions didn't show and the candle was held steadily. "No bother at all." He forced a smile, "Though I don't suppose you know the way out?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "Yeah, yeah I do!" she moved to quickly guide the fellow, but in her haste had risen too quickly. Dizziness washed over her and she fell with a soft cry of fear. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited "Lovely!" The painted smile expanded at the sparrows happy chirps but his eyes began to water with long repressed memories and emotions. The flickering of the yellow candle against the brick walls was so similar and he could almost taste the salt. His hand began to tremble ever so slightly at the beck and call of his emotions and when the sparrow crashed to the ground with a cry of help he just about sprinted to her aid. Just about. "No!", he exhaled taking a few hasty steps towards the girl before abruptly stopping. Quickly he recomposed himself and began to retreat to the recommended range of 3 meters. Best to keep his distance as beneath the sparrow's feathers laid a corrupted crow. "Are you alright?" He called out once he had put enough distance between them and taken several gulps from his flask. His drink wasn't strong enough, he felt too sober. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Ungh, I... I think so." she said breathlessly. "I think I just stood up too fast." Fast...fast... The girl slowly, and with some effort, pulled herself up using the barrel she had been leaning on before. "Sorry for worrying you." She smiled at him, a small, gentle thing. "I'm Catt, nice to meet you." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited "It's nice to meet you Catt." He hated it when they gave him their names. He got attached when he learned their names. It always hurt worse when he heard their names. Names have power and the dark crow beneath new this--theyboth knew this. Instead of responding with his own name, he gently continued the conversation, "Do be careful, as you're my guide out of here." Best not to give this thing anymore power than it already had. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh sure, you're only worried that she won't be able to guide you out of here. Not that she might be unwell! The male voice snarked. "Oh shush you," Catt said tiredly. "He's a stranger in a strange place, of course his primary concern is going to be escape. Sorry about him, he's a jerk." She apologised, turning to give him another weary smile. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago She knows 'He' is here....it's worse than I thought. The feeling sunk deep into his gut. If he could just make it out of here....If he could just get to an exit then he would be able to return to this wretched place with the organization--no. Not the organization this time. Nicholas. He would return with Nicholas. The old fool was incompetent in a lot of ways just like an eagle, yet he had a good heart and the wisdom to back it up. If anyone could help this poor sparrow it was him. He sighed and shook the thought from his head realizing he would have to crawl back to his superior and beg for his help. "That's quite all right," he forced a smile upon his lips, "just so long as you two are able to help me find the city again." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Yeah, we should be able to." She once again attempted to stand on her own without the assistance of the barrel. Swaying for a moment, she pointed back up the passage that he had come down. "First step is to the stairs. F-, follow me!" She shuffled towards the hall, swaying and breathing laboriously. As she passed near him, he caught a whiff of an unfavourable scent that wafted weakly through the damp cellar air. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He made sure to keep his distance as she passed moving to a near by side hall before taking up post behind her. He knew that whatever the crow wanted it didn't bode well for him, yet....yet they were his only hope for escaping this labyrinth and he was her only hope for survival. He could smell the demonic stench that clung to her decaying life. It choked him and irritated his eyes no matter how faint it was. He pleaded silently that the beast would lead him to an exit as part of it's cat and mouse Catt and mouse game. Maybe he would be able to cheat the trickster, and maybe he would able to evade death's door again, for all is fair in love and war and this most certainly qualified as....something. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "So, who was it that kidnapped you?" Catt asked him as they reached the stairs. "Was it the orange one?" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited "Yes." he replied ever aware of the distance between them. They were always so considerate as though they knew what was inside them. It was as though the host was trying to make up for what was going to happen, as though a sense of karma penetrated their final thoughts. "Though she was just doing what ....Dr. Weird?" He thought the name correct and continued on, "Yes, Dr. Weird told her to do." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "Weird? Oh, Lewis." She said with a note of scorn. "That man always does what he wants." Doesn't have much consideration for others. "Like you're one to talk." Catt swayed again, and started to tip backwards down the stairs, hands grasping desperately for the railing. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited "You don't have to worry about him anymore as I put that Golden Goose in his place." To be honest the man was far more concerned with the dangerous crow and sparrow above him than the annoying goose else where. Though part of him hoped Lewis was still sawing logs on the ground....another part, abet a much smaller part, hoped he would storm in and help at any moment. Of course this might of been part of his plan all along... He sighed internally in defeat. Though when Catt began to tip he shouted up at her, "Hey! Careful now! Do you need a cane?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago She grunted as she pulled herself upright, breathing hard. "N-no thanks. I never could figure out how to use those things. But thank you for the offer!" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Alright then. I suggest you hold onto the railing just in case you start loosing your balance again." He continued following his guide up the stairs making sure not to look away for a second as well as making sure to respect the 3 meter radius. This most assuredly wasn't the homing pigeon he was hoping for but at this point he would take what he could get...even if that was a crow possessed sparrow. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited It's not transcendental metaphysics, dearie, thought Lewis in response to Catt's assertion about canes, as he caught the latter part of their conversation. Though that does explain where mine got to. He continued down the hall, following the sound of their voices. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago There's no time for this! A few more steps up the staircase, and she collapsed again, forward this time. "I, I think I might need to use that cane after all." Catt said apologetically. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited He stopped and called up to her, "I'll toss it up to you." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Lewis rounded the corner, still a ways off but with direct line of sight down the hallway. He thought he spied a door ajar in the distance. Are they in the cellar? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I-I can't catch worth beans..." She whimpered. Get over here and help! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited "Sorry sparrow, but no can do." He shook his head and his feet remained firmly planted, "There's two of you up there and one of them I trust as far as I can throw. I would ask that they leave but I doubt that'll happen...bird of a feather and all that." He had seen enough tricks in his life to be able to spot one. Demon, vampire, werewolf, human, they all acted the same. He didn't know why this thing wanted to be near him but he was willing to lay down his good liquor that it was for something malicious. Besides that's how many of the possessions went. The victim would sing a sweet tune to draw others near them....others that were never seen again. He was strong enough of mind, body and soul not to bend to the siren's calls. It was truly a good thing he didn't give the crow his name. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yes, they had to be in the basement, or on their way down into or up out of it; the energies Weir sensed were below the level of the floor. And, if he wasn't misinterpreting the acoustics, they were indeed behind that halfway-open door. What was Catt on about? Why was MacDrunkerson hesitating? This bodes ill... He quickened his pace even further, just reaching the door in question. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Actually, it's just me. The girl suddenly heaved to her feet and turned to glare down at him. She stood there, still looking exhausted, but all trace of weakness was gone. As she lunged down the stairs, the disguise dropped and he saw a grotesque distortion of what may once have been a human. But now it was all red veins, and distorted limbs with too many eyes. The thing's chest opened, a vertical split that turned the ribs into makeshift teeth which the creature, this monster closed around him. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited The shock and horror struck his face like a flash of lightening. There wasn't any sparrow...not anymore... though he doubted if she had ever been there in the first place. In hindsight, he usually forgot not to count his eggs before they hatched and in hindsight he should have been dead a long ago. When he was a boy he always hoped that his life would be written into a book. An action adventure book that would be world renowned. It never did become a novel but that didn't mean it wasn't full of action and adventure. He had traveled the world. He had defeated monsters that men only dreamt of. He had found love. He had lost friends. He had his dream job. He had defeated his arch-nemesis. Looking over it, he didn't regret a single thing. He didn't regret the late nights of drinking, or his own stupidity at times. And even if he did, what was the point? The only person who would care was himself and only for the next millisecond. He would not waist those that last moment on such a silly thing as regretting how he should have seen this coming. No. He would go out doing his job. He would go out doing what he loved. He would go out protecting his city--his London from the monsters. He dropped the cane and flask and candle, raising his fists. In the last moment before the world went dark, the fire in his eye was never brighter and the smirk on his face never more alive. For he knew, Things could always get worse. And then the world disappeared. The metal objects clattered down the stairs and into some forgotten corner of the cellar. The candle bounced down into the abyss sending echos that penetrated the night. The man would have screamed or cried in pain but his breath was taken from him--his life was taken from him in the darkness. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Lewis felt one of the energies fade, extinguished like the flame of the fallen candle. As he pushed the door open, light fell on the creature before him, spilling past it and dissipating the darkness ahead. He said not a word, but pushed the barrel of a specialized gun against the monster's head as he pulled the trigger. Quick as lightning, coils illuminated, then discharged an obscene amount of electricity into vampire and alien both, short-circuiting nerves and causing muscles to spasm wildly. Unlike the undead vampire, the alien, being alive, got the worst of it. But by the time Weir took his left index finger off the trigger of the Tesla gun, it was clear neither would pose a threat anytime soon. "You know," he said, lowering Mr. Tweedy's remarkable invention, "if you hadn't just saved the poor soul a lingering death, I'd be sorely tempted to simply cut off your head and have done with it." He exhaled audibly, reining himself back in. "But I did make Author a promise--very, very luckily for you. And I've made arrangements." He leaned against the wall on his good leg and tucked the umbrella under his arm. He then pulled out a small, circular device and tossed it onto Catt's gruesome doppelgänger. "Jaunt!" * * * With the monster gone, he searched the basement and found his cane...as well as the dead man's flask. He set down Tweedy's gun and picked it up, turning it over in his hand. He looked at it, then paused, closed his eyes, and, eventually, smiled...in remembrance. He'd worn purple today, and was glad of it. * * * Lewis resumed his search for Catt. He had an odd feeling this wasn't over yet... see more 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Thank you!) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Decided to start a new comment, would be much more organized) Lizzy was in the hall just walking around thinking, Dreamer was also out and about with Cynthia the two working together on making sure she is recovered physically. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited (Good plan! Thank you.) Catt was leaning against a first-story bannister, looking for all the world like she was about to fall over from exhaustion. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago LIzzy stopped when she saw this and turned sharply. "Catt?!" She said blinking. Dreamer happened to be in the room with Cynthia having set up rails only a few feet apart and dreamer was gripping them to walk and using them for support. "Good! Good! Keep it up Dreamer!" Cynthia encouraged. A wheelchair was beside Cynthia for when Dreamer was done to rest. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Hmn?" Catt said, groggily turning to look at her, a confused look on her face. "Yes?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Sorry I thought I saw you somewhere concerning, uhh are you okay?" She asked. "Alright do you want to try walking without support?" Cynthia asked. "Not today," Dreamer said having now rested in the wheelchair. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago It had been some hours since Lewis had taken down the impostor and sent him away. The sun had gone down, and the air had gotten colder very quickly. This did not help the two sopping wet figures as one stumbled through the doors of the Society and almost collapsed on the floor, nearly dropping the other. Catt had lost consciousness on the way back from the sewer drain they had climbed out of near the river after Mz. Hyde had found her. Struggling to her feet, Mz. Hyde headed for the infirmary. The pallid Catt cradled in her arms. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited Lewis stopped in his tracks. The presences he felt could be none but Mz. Hyde and... Catt. He hastily made his way to the infirmary. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Mz. Hyde had laid Catt on one of the available beds, and was struggling to remove her shoes with numb fingers. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Lie down," Dr. Weir instructed Mz. Hyde. She was exhausted, but not in mortal danger. "Alano'll tend you. I'll see to Catt." The latter was cold to the touch and reeked to high heaven. She was also fading... Not another one! he thought in alarm, images of the drunkard flashing through his mind. He took off his waistcoat and set it aside, then went on to remove Catt's foul, wet, freezing clothing and wrap her in dry blankets with hot water bottles. Just to make assurance doubly sure, he retrieved an article from under one of the beds. He placed the Hatt on Catt's head and waited. * * * Time ticked by, and Catt's vitals stabilized. But she didn't wake. Lewis could tell by her energy she was in a deep state of unconsciousness. But why? She was distressed, somehow... This goes beyond the physical. It was as if she didn't want to come back, or...was afraid to? Was he reading that right? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited He felt a surge of emotion from her, somewhere from the corner of fear and deep sorrow. There was also a subtle undertone of, anger? It seemed out of place somehow. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Days went by--a week--and Catt's condition did not improve. If anything, the emotions only grew stronger as her body lay there impassively. This was assuredly not normal; she should have regained consciousness by now, been up and about and chatting with her friends. Catt's mind, Weir feared, had retreated off into itself. To a place of unhappiness from which she might never wake. Not unlike Richard, Lewis reflected, recalling his experience with Prince. He was not at all eager to repeat something like that. Yet, as he looked at the unmoving form before him, he counter-argued with himself that this was Catt, after all, not the Patchwork Prince. There was no guarantee he'd have a repeat of that fiasco. But there's no guarantee I won't, either. Yet if I don't act now, what if she gets so far gone she'll never come back? ... Damn it. He sat beside her and held her hand. The contact was enough to tell him what he needed to know: It was now or never. He leaned over onto her, draped across her in an embrace that was more than merely physical, and let his sense of self glide away and into hers just enough... He consoled himself with the fact that it was necessary. see more 2 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Down, down, like falling, or maybe it was more like he was being pulled. Down through blackness, through the sound of rushing water, the frigid air nipped at his senses the farther he went. Eventually he saw a warm light, glowing distantly through the darkness and the cold. There you are. As he got closer, though it seemed to take longer than it ought to have, he started to pick out details in the light. Walls, a room, the shadow of a bed, and... there was someone, a child who could have been no more than five years of age, sitting on the floor. Even though her back was to him, he knew it was Catt. The room looked a lot like a play-house, with a kitchen setup complete with sink and oven on the left, shelves and a toybox against the back wall, and a bed tucked in the near right-hand corner. Only, the furnishings were all to the wrong scale for someone so small. It felt like there was something else off about the place too, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what. A sudden giggle drew his attention back to the girl on the floor. "You're so good with that sword Mz. Hyde, thank you for teaching me!" Despite the giggle and cheery tone, something was definitely off about the way she had spoken. As he stepped around to see what she was playing with, he saw why. In one hand, she held a small wooden doll that looked like Mz. Hyde, and her other, had a tiny sword through it. There were several scratches, nicks, and bruises on what Lewis could see of her hands. Catt finally noticed his presence and turned to look at him. "Hi Dr. Weir!" she said brightly, old tear stains washed away by new ones as she smiled up at him. "Why are you here twice?" see more 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy